In Development
by Senwahei
Summary: How did Sesshomaru become so powerful? Where did he learn his fighting skills and who taught him? Why is he always so quiet and stoic? He wasn't always this way. Like anyone he had to train, he had to practice, he had to break.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – In Development

The sky was dark, and as a great two headed dragon flew across it a storm traveled high above his head. Across many lands of farms and lakes, he finally reached the right mountain. Mt. Fuji, the tallest of the land that has a view in all directions, sitting in the middle of the island. At the bottom of the mountain many believed the top reached the heavens. The few humans who had been to the top and returned saying they saw spirits and angels to help them back down. Some of them had their hand or foot turn black and loose all feeling, they claimed it has passed on to the heavens because they touched the holy place unprotected.

As the dragon swept up the side of the mountain, its rider scanned the area for any sign of the religious sanctuary. The place was barren. As they reached the top the rider lashed the dragon sparing him upward. In the dead of night his white silver hair glistened in the moonlight behind him. Along with the white mokomoko streaming down his back, he was a bright contrast to the dark dragon and night sky. A gold ring on his left hand sparkled in the night and flashed against the lightning. It pulsed as they climbed higher towards the storm clouds.

The man lashed the dragon again and it pushed harder while rearing its heads. One head opening its mouth and with sparks starting sucking in the electricity from the storm; the other spat it back out at the clouds breaking them. They flew through the middle as the clouds formed back together behind them sending the storm ragging back to the mountain top. Above the clouds the sky was clear. The stars and moon were brighter than below, giving the dragon rider a blue radiance. He lifted his right hand skimming the air above him as the dragon carried him across the sky. His long claws reaching out tickling the air. Finally, a spark struck his fingers, flashing the crimson stripes on his hand and warning of the barrier.

The barrier wouldn't stop him as he sparred on the dragon to follow the concealed wall letting his fingers scratch into its surface to keep it visible. After several minutes the barrier turned upwards and they started the climb higher into the sky. The barrier rounded out as they climbed and eventually was below them. The white haired man stood up on the back of the dragon, and looked at his left hand to see the gold ring on his slender middle finger pulsate, as if calling out. Without a word he jumped off the dragon into what looked like the abyss of night. The barrier was feet below the dragon, but as he hit it, it did not reject him, spark, or even sputter. He was swallowed whole beyond the barrier and disappeared from view.

As he passed through the barrier a temple came into view. As large as a city and made of heavy stone, it floated as if weightless in the air. From this high up he saw everything, the turrets, buildings, and open courtyard. Each building had a symbol on it, a language he did not know. Banners of gold, purple, and red hung around the courtyard, and a gold flag with a red rosette and purple crossed swords flew over the largest building. Bells rang out as he fell deeper into the temple before landing in the middle of the court yard. He landed kneeling to keep from breaking his legs and looked down at his hand that braced his fall. The gold ring was radiant as it touched the ground, bright as a flame. The courtyard filled with footsteps running in circles around him. He lifted his gaze seeing dozens, maybe a hundred or more foot soldiers taking their place around him. They were all armed with spears, swords, or bow and arrow.

Standing, his long white hair fell back over his shoulders revealing his armor and kimono decorated with the symbol of his mother and father. Blue stripes on his shoulder for this father and pink flowers on the cuffs for his mother with a blue obi around his waist. His father was the ruler of the western lands, known as the Great Dog Demon he had taken the land by brute strength and power. His mother, also a powerful dog yokai, was of noble blood in the yokai world and was well respected. The marking on his forehead, a crescent moon, came from his mother, the symbol of his maternal royal bloodline. In human form he had a mokomoko, a full velutinous stole made of his fur, that he kept wrapped around his shoulder and down his back, which mimicked his father's own mokomoko and spoke of great royalty. In contrast, his claws, fangs, and yokai markings across his cheeks told you he was a powerful demon, and capable of much more than his human form let on.

An order was barked from the back of the court yard and the soldiers in front of the white haired man parted but kept their weapons pointed at him. With a hundred weapons pointed at him he kept this cool but stood his ground. There was no expression of fear or surprise on his face, he stood stoically watching the situation. At the end of the row of soldiers a bright light appeared from the darkness. It grew brighter and came closer, causing the man to squint but he did not flinch.

"Who are you?" asked a rich voice the echoed around the courtyard. The bright orb started to show the outline of a person as it got closer. As the shadow formed it was a woman. She wore the same colors as the temple. A white kimono with red frilled cuffs, gold bleeding up the sleeves with the red rosettes patterned woven up the arm and across the neck. She had on a deep royal purple skirt, gold sandals that laced to her thighs, and a gold Obi with purple tips tied in a bow behind her. While she was a cutting figure, she did not look weak or frail.

As the aura faded, her true beauty was revealed, smooth and creamy skin accented with naturally pink cheeks and lips. Light golden hair flowed in waves and curls behind her into rich red tips like flames flickering in the wind as she walked. As she settled her hair floated down to her waist as weightless as a silk cap. The most striking part was her eyes. Her right eye a sparkling gold reflecting her heavenly glow; and her left a deep royal purple drawing in light like a black hole. The contrast was like her hair, yin and yang, light and dark.

"I am Sesshomaru, the rightful ruler of the western lands, and I am here to take what is mine." His voice was deep and demanding. He had thought out what to say for a while before this meeting.

The woman looked at Sesshomaru's hand, seeing the ring shining on his finger. She lifted one arm and turned up her palm ready to receive it. Suddenly the ring pulled on his hand, tugging at his strength. Reacting quickly, Sesshomaru balled his fist and flexed his arm trying to keep it close to his body. She would not take something from him before he has what he came for. But the ring continued to pull. His finger was being pried open or the ring would simply slice right through his clenched fist. He gritted his teeth, flashing his fangs, and growled as he planted his feet holding his ground to keep from being uprooted. His feet started sliding over the pebbles in the courtyard. She was hauling the ring to her, whether he was attached to it or not.

The woman wasn't even moving yet she was strong enough to pull him. His anger was bubbling as he started to feel weak. He had to think fast. Let the ring go and attack? Continue to struggle until he loses his finger or reaches the woman face to face. If he lets go of the ring without her anticipating maybe she will feel blowback, like letting go of the tight end of the rope. This may give him a split second for the element of surprise.

He quickly opened his fist letting the ring slip off his finger while he shifted the balance to his toes. As the ring flicked off the tip of his nail he charged after it with his yokai speed keeping close behind it as it zoomed towards the woman. He lowered his body mass for a better streamline run and saw the foot soldiers aim towards him with their weapons. They were not as quick to the draw as he was in his speed.

It had only been a mere split second since he released the ring, but the woman closed her hand around it as it landed in her palm. Her free hand illuminated and sparked. She made a swooping circle in the air with her palm out then pressed through the circle forcing a solid yet invisible wall out towards Sesshomaru. He was hit by the invisible pressure and blasted backwards. Sesshomaru shifted his weight before he fell on his ass, and was able to push off the ground kicking his legs over his head and flipping back quick enough for his feet to find the ground, resetting his balance. He claws dug into the ground in a runners start position to keep from being pushed back any further.

 _Damn this woman._

His hand started to burn green, poisoning the ground around him with his acid, but he was feet away from where he had even started and nowhere near the golden woman.

She was now focused on the ring. It was still ablaze in her hand, but as she spun it between her fingers the light faded as if being siphoned out of it. She pulled it closer to her still rotating it as she read the markings. As Sesshomaru braced himself in the background ready to fight, she spun on her heels showing her back to him.

"Come with me." She said after turning away. " _Let him pass."_ She spoke a language that sounded like silk off the tongue. It was the language of the heavens. With those words the foot soldiers snapped into attention removing their weapons from Sesshomaru's face. Her honor guard followed her while the others stood as statues in the courtyard waiting for Sesshomaru to make a move.

Sesshomaru stood slowly but elegantly, without a hair or piece of clothing out of place, even after the blast against him. He watched as the golden woman walked away and weighed his options. If he follows this woman he could get what he deserves, but it could also lead to a trap. He felt confident enough in his strength that any trap she may lay would not be his down fall so he decided to follow. The soldiers didn't move as he walked between them following the golden woman through the temple grounds.

The honor guards lined a path towards the building the she had entered. He followed pushing back a cloth hanging to reveal a rather basic room. No flourish of being a queen or royalty, merely the flag hung on the wall behind a desk with a Buddha in the corner. The rest of the room was bare of furniture, comfort, or decoration. Sesshomaru's nostrils flared as the scent of an earthy nutty flower mixed with blood shoved its way into his senses. He watched the woman was approaching an empty wall. She pressed her hand against it, and a spark of gold caused a click before she was able to slide it open. Behind the wall hung a scepter with a star at its point, a book with gold binding, a necklace inlaid with jewels and an enchanting crest, and a simple thin sword. She removed the sword and gingerly carried it back to the desk.

"I am Senwahei, Goddess of-"

"I don't care." He cut her off. "Just give me the sword."

Senwahei tucked the ring into the hilt and put the sword down on the desk. "Your father entrusted this sword to me, as I know-"

Sesshomaru snatched the blade off the desk and turned to leave no listening to her finish.

"-how it works." Watching as he walked back out, she sighed disappointed he would not even try to listen, but she knew better than to chase him. His father had told her stories decades ago that he was a spoiled arrogant child who believed he was entitled. She did not expect any difference as an adult.

Sesshomaru left the way he came, past the guards in the path way and back towards the courtyard. He scanned the grounds as he walked by. In one room a group of guards were cleaning and putting away the weapons they had shoved in his face. In another room he saw rows and rows of scrolls. He caught glimpses of images on the walls of dragons, the breakdown of some weapon, and what looked like the anatomy of a human. In the courtyard, some guards were in the middle of sword training. He chuffed to himself thinking how pathetic they looked needing to train. He had taught himself, he needed no one. Growing up, he learned as he watched his father and challenged real competition. None of this non-lethal game play.

At one end of the courtyard there stood a large red gate. Past it were stairs that led down to the edge of the barrier, a platform for coming and goings. Sesshomaru looked back at the temple before descending the stairs. In the background through the mass of people going about their lives, he could see Senwahei's sparkling silhouette watching him exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – In Development

Back on solid ground at the bottom of the mountain Sesshomaru unsheathed the blade. His two headed dragon looked on curious for a moment before enjoying some fresh grass. The metal looked unimpressive. He squinted his eyes examining the cutting edge; it was clean, polished, no nicks or cracks. As he squeezed its hilt and swung, nothing happened.

 _What is going on?_

He studied the sword closer. He had never had the chance to hold it, but he had seen it in battle. When his father brandished this weapon it was different.

 _Tessaiga, show me your powers._ He squeezed the hilt again concentrating remembering what it looked like and swung again. Nothing. _Maybe it only works in battle._ He would have to find something to kill.

Sesshomaru sighed and sheathed his sword while sniffing out the scent of humans just north of his location. Fine then, he shall find someone to test his new possession on. He walked for a day, his dragon following without being lead.

The human village was small, more of a tiny community than a village. A farm for rice and sheep on the outskirts lead to a farm house and no more than a dozen other buildings. As Sesshomaru approached the village he saw candle light in the windows. Most of its patrons were inside, secure from any night time prowlers. He could see a lone man sitting on a stoop at the end of the street as he approached. The sentry carried a simple spear, but wore no protective gear, and was even barefoot. A guard dog would have been more effective.

"It is late, what brings you to our village?" The guard rose and stood attentive, cautious, but he had never seen much trouble in his village so he wasn't anticipating an attack. That was foolish on his part.

Sesshomaru would not bother wasting his breath on this disgusting human, he only needed to test the power of his sword. When he drew his blade it remained in the same state and shape. It had no glow, it didn't not grow. Sesshomaru knew his father's sword, Tessaiga, to be a mighty sword. It glowed yellow with demonic aura, when unsheathed it doubled in size from a mere razor to a powerful Yokai blade.

"Tessaiga!" Sesshomaru shouted as he swung the steel down across the man's chest, assuming this would bring the enchanted metal bat to life. The slash left a glowing red line across the man's chest as he fell backward from the blow. Sesshomaru watched knowing this was not how his father's blade worked. Soon the line faded and the man coughed as though he just had the wind knocked out of him.

The disappointment was written in Sesshomaru's snear. This man was still alive, not even a scratch. Even his clothes were unscathed. The village guard started to realize what had just happened and was scurrying away as fast as he could. It was not fast enough.

Sesshomaru advanced towards the village bouncer, grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air as if he were a rag doll. His arm outstretched so the man was far enough away to not touch him more than he had to. He did not want the stench of a human on his clothes. The man choked and thrashed in his capture's hand wanting to cry out, to get anyone attention but Sesshomaru's hand on his throat was cutting off his air passage and voice.

"You should be dead." Sesshomaru growled letting his claws dig into flesh. His hand glowed green as his eyes started to bleed red, his anger taking over all composure.

The man did not live long as his flesh turned black and blood started streaming down his neck and chest. Once he stopped struggling, Sesshomaru tossed his limp body aside into a bush. His claws were stained, from a worthless human. He tried to shake off the disgusting fluid as his eyes returned to normal and his demeanor calmed. He had wasted perfectly good energy on a futile human. He, Sesshomaru, was only to battle the most powerful creatures in order to rule the Western lands. Humans like this would not help.

He looked down at the sword in his clean hand remembering how it had failed him. This was not Tessaiga. That damned woman gave him the wrong sword. She probably kept the real one for herself, knowing its power was unparalleled. Sesshomaru sighed and turned heading back the way he came. He hated to waste his time, and the past few days had all been for nothing. He would go back and demand that woman give him his true sword, then show her its true power and kill her for thinking she could trick him.

By now the two headed dragon knew his way to the barrier. As Sesshomaru got closer he felt something in the sword guiding him back, the hilt pulsed in his belt as he got closer. As he saw the handle glow bright gold he jumped from his dragon through the barrier. This time he arrived on the landing, it was as if the ring guided him to the admission entrance so he was not in the middle of the foot soldiers.

Sesshomaru ascended the stairs quickly, light on his feet as he jumped three stairs at a time. He reached the top of the stairs, and attacked two guards with his bare hands. His claws ripped the first's flesh and stole his sword before stabbing it through the stomach of the other.

"Senwahei!" He called out as he ripped the sword from her soldier's stomach and stepped into the courtyard letting blood drip off the tip, leaving a trail to its slumped over owner. More commandos answered his cry instead. The men in uniform rushed towards him brandishing their own weapons as he swung his borrowed sword wildly. Each slash parried a spear or nicked an opponent's arm, but no blows struck hard as he was on the defensive. He lobbed his borrowed axe at a few of the guards on the top of the parapet who were attacking from a far with bow and arrows. He was quick enough to block or avoid most of the arrows, but a few found their mark. He snarled as he pulled an arrow out of his shoulder, like plucking out a thorn. His eyes turned red again and his hand glowed green. He spun in a circle enclosing himself in a cloud of green poison like a protective barrier, burning the skin of those around him and dissolving the arrows that had struck his leg and back. The uniforms quickly backed off, their skin healing as they left the poison, but their clothing was still singed.

Sesshomaru smiled as orders were shouted around him. He did not understand their native tongue but he had seen enough battles to know they had been ordered to form ranks as they gathered in sets. He enjoyed fighting, and he would enjoy killing each and every one of them lined up waiting for him.

 _Come at me. I can take you all on._ He clenched his fist, cracking his knuckles ready for the next attack.

Another order was barked and the soldiers took a step closer, weapons at the ready but did not strike.

"So you remembered my name." A voice came from the back of the soldiers. It sounded pleased, almost giddy. The soldiers did not part for her this time. Instead she rose above them floating over their heads as if walking on their shoulders. Senwahei gracefully landed in front of Sesshomaru. She was in gold form fitting armor that had light unencomboring fabric peeking out from underneath,, with a red and purple silk cape down her back that billowed behind her. Her gold obi was criss-crossed over her chest then tied at her waist, leaving the purple tips the blow in the wind.

"You stole my sword." Sesshomaru did not show the same airy friendliness to her. He was ready to fight for what was his rightful possession.

"No I didn't. Your father gave me Tenseiga and I gave it to you." Her voice was calm as she gestured to herself then to him, like she was giving him the sword again.

 _Tenseiga? I was to receive Tessaiga._

"Lies. I am my father's true heir, and the rightful owner to TESsaiga." His anger was getting the better of him again. He hadn't raised his voice, but his frustration spat through his gritted teeth. Was this a trick, or just one step his father stupid games to teach him a lesson.

"If you cooperate, I will tell you all I know. But there will be no more fighting in my temple."

He scoffed, "and what could a witch like you know." It wasn't a question but an insult.

"I taught your father how to use Tenseiga…" She watched his reaction. He didn't seem impressed. "…and Tessaiga." That peaked his interest. His eyes widened somewhat in disbelief. "If you want to hear what I know then put away the needles." She nodded her head towards his claws, then smiled and turned her back to him again to leave. It was such an insult that she felt comfortable enough to show him her back and not show fear. "There will be no more fighting in my temple." She repeated her words before walking through the crowd of soldiers.

He could fight his way out and leave without knowing more, or he could relinquish his battle…for now. Pausing the fight was not forfeiting. He straightened up from of his defensive position and took in a deep breath, his poison seemed to dissipate from the air.

Sesshomaru followed her through the crowd. It all seemed like deja vu. He kept an eye on his surroundings as her honor guard lead the way by standing in a row outside of a different building this time. Inside, Senwahei stood at one of the walls leafing through scrolls. She pulled one out and unrolled it on a table in front of him. "Your father." She said as the scroll unfurled revealing a tall slender man with long white hair, a double mokomoko down his back, and a blue stripes across his cheeks. In his waist band the hilt of two swords were depicted. He wore the same outfit as the foot soldiers outside.

Sesshomaru touched the scroll as if he could feel his father's power in it. He looked so young, when was this?

"Toga came to me after he had the swords created from his fangs." She pulled out another scroll that depicted the two swords. "Even though your father had the swords commissioned, he did not automatically know everything they were capable of or how best to control them." She was watching him become entranced by the images and characters on the page.

Of course. His father was suppose to be the most powerful yokai in the land. Sesshomaru was so proud of his fathers abilities, he wanted to deny he needed to be taught. But his own pride told him that he could be better. Sesshomaru wanted to demonstrate that he could be better than his father. He started to lift the pages of the scroll regarding Tensaiga and Tessaiga but Senwahei yanked it out from under his hand before he had the chance to see more than one word he understood, "death."

"Only those of this temple can read these scrolls."

"That knowledge is not yours to keep."

"Ah, but it is. As the God of War and Peace, I alone understand the power those swords create. Your father was a ward of my own, and I entrusted him with that knowledge after he proved his worthiness."

Sesshomaru scoffed again. "God. Ridiculous." Even if that were true, he feared noone. "I don't have to prove shit to you, no matter who you think you are."

"Then you can be on your way. If you already have everything you need, there is nothing here for you." She placed the scrolls back into their cubby, upon stacks of others with unknown content.

What he needed was the Tessaiga. He wanted that authority. That alone was the way he could validate his own strength. He could not employ Tensaiga. And here before him sat scrolls of knowledge on all of the abilities and powers of both. Somewhere in this temple may be Tessaiga, hidden from him by this wretched woman. _She thinks she knows everything, but she has no idea of my capabilities._ At his young age he had already battled armies, he had slaughtered enemies his father would not approach, he had traveled these lands making a name for himself since he was but a child. He was ready to defeat only the strongest opponents.

She watched his face. He looked pained, confused. If he asked to stay she would allow it. Toga wanted him to learn about his legacy, about the swords. He knew that Sesshomaru would be his heir, but also knew Sesshomaru still needs to learn the abilities to lead and rule.

As a child Sesshomaru was taught the royal lifestyle from his mother. He was taught how to speak, how to stand. He learned languages and the lands his family controlled. He learned how to order people around, and how to determine that everyone else was beneath him, the latter was rather easy. Unfortunately, he was never taught how to lead. His imperial lessons left him high on a pedestal…alone.

His father was rarely around while Sesshomaru was growing up. Toga had to travel his territory to keep it peaceful and under his control. Therefore, Sesshomaru learned most of his combat skills on his own. Without anyone to teach him real strategy or precision, he was more of a bully than a warrior. His full blood yokai speed and strength easily let him win, and his royal personality made it easy for him to be smug about it.

So he never learned what it meant to truly be challenged. He left home when he was 750 years old, and haunted his father's territory to find foes. In the west, most demons knew who he was by his features and scent, and so none would challenge him in fear of retaliation from his father. Even so, Sesshomaru easily defeated those he came in counter with as they were usually simple untrained demons, that did not require he learn any special techniques. His name became as well known in the western lands as his fathers, but because demons and humans alike would be killed for getting in his way, not due to respect or admiration. He didn't understand true sovereignty or what it takes to maintain it.

Senwahei understood his inept experience, which is why she could not force him to stay. He would never take orders from her unless he wanted to.

"Give me what I want." Sesshomaru said bluntly still staring at the wall of scrolls.

"And what is that?"

"Tessaiga."

"I don't have it."

"But you know where it is." He turned to look at her accusingly.

"You couldn't wield it even if I had it."

He chuffed at her assumptions.

"Tessaiga is out of the reach for a yokai like you…" she opened the cloth hanging for him to exit. "and we don't need yokai like you here."

"I am not some low life yokai fresh out of hell." He straightened himself to full stature. "And this run down shit show would benefit from me being here."

Senwahei continued to hold the door open for him to leave but he didn't budge. "This temple is not here for your entertainment. We train. We work. We nurture the most powerful individuals to use their strengths to keep balance in this world. That doesn't really seem like your speed."

' _Most powerful individuals'? This is what I need to be to challenge myself. All in one place. If I can beat these people I can show I'm as powerful as my father. He was a mere pawn here, I could defeat this place and surpass him. I can't know if I have more strength if it is not the same strength._

"Fine…" He said out loud. "I'm in."

Senwahei chuckled at such blatant cockiness. "You're in…" she let go of the door hanging and walked over to him. Senwahei was not short, but she only came up to his chin. Her poster signified that she held the whole temple on her shoulders, and still towered over him in stature. "You will obey all of my rules, you will listen to everything I have to say, and if you harm anyone, I will personally rip you in half and make a scarf out of your fluff…" Her tone had not changed, but her eyes burned with intensity.

Sesshomaru felt frozen in place, as if the air around him had closed in and was holding him still. His muscles wouldn't let him attack her if he wanted to. It wasn't until Senwahei had turned her back to him again that he felt the release of the tension. He was actually happy she couldn't see him having to catch himself with a small step forward as his body had to hold its own weight again. He smiled as she left the room, he was in. He would find the Tessaiga and discover the knowledge to become the most powerful demon in the land, all without even needing to look.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – In Development

Sesshomaru was escorted into a room in the far east corner of the temple. It was a small room with a bed, a small table, and a smaller window. It was more like a closet they empted for him to stay in. As this room was nowhere near the other living quarters he suspected it was a closet, though he appreciated the solitude and distance from their annoying scent and noises. He removed the Tensaiga from his belt and placed it on the table under the window. "Useless." He would have thrown it out the window but it must have some value if his father kept it. As he heard the temple settle down for the night he sat cross legged on the bed and tugged his arms into the opposite sleeve crossing them over his torso. He had not slept in days and it finally caught up to him. As much as he despised Senwahei for her cocky attitude, thinking she could defeat him without a struggle, he felt he could relax. He wasn't threatened here.

As the sun rose outside the temple, everyone began to stir. Sesshomaru had said he would stay but did not promise to help like her slave soldiers. He heard movement outside but stayed put. He would come out when he was ready.

He used his sensitive hearing to take in the different noises outside and could tell someone was approaching his broom closet. He didn't look up as the door slid open. One of the main guards stood there, in full gear looking as if they had never gone to sleep. He dropped a pile of clothes on the floor in the entryway, blocking his door.

"Senwahei wants to see you." The man turned to leave without saying another world.

Sesshomaru would not jump when she barked orders. He put his arms behind his head as he lay on the bed and waited to see how long it would take for her servant to come back. He was there all day. No one came back or bothered him any further.

 _Hmmm. Did they forget me?_ He knew it was unlikely anyone would forget him.

The next morning, at the same time, the same soldier came back. He was carrying an identical stack of the temple garb and dropped it on top of yesterday's pile.

"Senwahei wants to see you." He turned and left as before. Sesshomaru watched him with his peripheral vision without moving, listening as he walked away. A few hours went by and still no one came back. He rose from his position and stretched his legs walking the short length of the room, a mere 4 steps. He leered over the clothes on the floor at his door looking at the pattern visible through the fold. He didn't touch them, he just walked past them out into hall. The temple had gone silent for the second night. He walked down the hall to the toilet he had been pointed to and relieved himself for the first time in two days. Since he hadn't eaten in several days it wasn't much.

Even though the air was silent, he noticed the armed guards pacing along the turrets. He took stock on who was where and went back to his room to sit back in the same spot, in the same position.

On the third morning, the routine repeated. The clothes on the floor had tipped over as they piled up. He never left his room, just sat on his bed as usual, continuing to make an impression in the mattress. Three days in, it seemed to take longer for night to fall. After his room went dark he didn't bother lighting a candle. His eyes were able to utilize the mere moonlight in his room to continue to see plenty of details. But mostly he sat with his eyes closed, concentrating on listening to the sounds of the temple as he had done all day. When you cannot see, listen.

Sesshomaru heard a clunk near the door and opened his eyes to see a cup sitting next to the pile of clothes. A nutty floral scent mixed with blood lingered in the air. It was faint enough to make him think it was his imagination. He rose from his position and stepped out into the hall calmly. It was empty. Looked back at the cup; the water sparkled inside. He picked it up and sniffed it suspiciously, noticing his mouth felt like sandpaper. Reluctantly Sesshomaru took a sip as thirst outweighed his will power. Even a demon needed water once every few days.

He examined the small bamboo container as he walked back into the room. A smell lingered, the oils from her fingers remained on the outside of the cup wafting into the air. Placing it on the table next to the Tensaiga after finishing the last drop, he sat back down on the bed. Why would she bring him water? What benefit did she get from keeping him hydrated?

Sesshomaru smirked to himself figuring it out. _She wants me healthy. She needs me healthy. She needs me._

The sun rose on day four and the same guard appeared with a stack of clothes.

"Senwahei wants-"

"To see me. Yes." He stood up this time. The guard didn't react any differently than usual though. He dropped a fresh uniform on top of the rest and turned to leave. Sesshomaru followed without touching the garments. It was making it harder to exit the room with a mountain of clothes blocking the way.

They journeyed down the hall not necessarily together, more near each other. It seemed they were taking the long way around the outskirts of the temple. As a rectangular shape, some of the edges were mere barriers from the outside sky, while others had deep pockets of chambers and various rooms. The center was the courtyard and several larger auditoriums. They turned the corner at the end of the corridor and passed a mess hall that was bustling with the morning rush. Next to that was an empty sanctuary. The guard turned down a private hall that lead to the corner of the temple. Sesshomaru was now at the opposite side of the temple from where he started.

The guard stopped at a set of beautiful double doors flanked by marble columns, then turned and stood in front of one of the doors. He planted his feet shoulder width apart, slipped his arms behind his back, and clasped his hands together to rest on his tailbone, standing at ease. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow annoyed that this guy wasn't being more helpful.

They stood at a stalemate for a full minute until one of the doors opened. It was an older woman with grey hair pulled into a bun. "Sesshomaru. Please come in." She stepped out of the way holding the door.

Sesshomaru eyeballed the guard as he headed inside the unknown chamber. The guard just stood at ease staring out into the hall not paying any mind to the yokai.

The room was nothing like the rest of the temple. In the center was a garden lit by an open sky light with a babbling stream splitting the middle. White poppies mixed with red camellias created beds of flowers that lined the small river. There was a small bridge arched over the creek with stones walking through the garden to allow passage from corner to corner.

Around the room were pockets of light-hued luxurious furniture, all strewn with blankets, fluffy pillows, and fur rugs to bring comfort to the marble and stone walls and floors. To the right was a desk, sleek and elegant, that only held a box, one quill and ink set, and a vase with white poppies plucked from the garden. Behind the desk was a large opaque glass wall. Glass at this time was uncommon in any house let alone a whole wall of it. The wall let in enough natural sun to flood the room in light for most of the day.

Tucked away in a back corner, far from the glass, curtains hung from the ceiling. They blocked the light and kept the dressing area and bed hidden. The hangings were thick fabrics woven with red fading into black, like a sunset. Stitched into the curtains like a mural were gold animals battling for territory. On the left drape you had a lion, with its pride, fighting alongside a bear and her cubs, a lone tiger, and a brilliant bird of prey. On the other panel was a bull elephant, a moose with large antlers, a whole herd of buffalo, and a troop of monkeys swinging from the trees.

"Sesshomaru." His name hissed out of Senwahei's mouth like snake. She appeared from behind the curtain in opulent clothing. There were at least 6 layers, all of which dragged on the floor behind her, each one a different color and each one just as rich and detailed as the one underneath. The weight alone had to give her some struggle, but she did not show it.

"How long did you plan to summon me?" He was always right to the point. This show of riches was not impressive to him. He grew up watching his mother perform the poise dance his whole life. This actually felt comfortable.

"Well, we have hundreds of uniforms so….a while. By the way, it wouldn't hurt you to put one of those on. That outfit is starting to smell." She wiggled her finger up and down at him as she crossed the room.

Sesshomaru looked down at his clothes for a brief second then back at Senwahei. She had stopped in front of a mirror where some of her staff waited with accessories. One laced her obi into her hair as they braided it down her back. Another draped an ornate outstretched headpiece across the crown of her head, leaving the sides to hang down her cheeks.

"Why did you summon me?" Watching her primp and preen was like watching his mother get ready for the day. All she was missing was lipstick.

"I want you to start your training."

"I don't need to train."

Senwahei didn't show any signs of irritation from his outright disrespect. "In order for you to learn the skills necessary to wield the powers of any weapon, there are necessary tasks you must perform." She specifically avoided mentioning Tensaiga or Tessaiga.

"I don't need to train."

"You will." She spun on the spot, effortless even in her current outfit and with her assistants fumbling with her adornments. "It is not an option. You chose to stay here, and that includes doing as I say." Another stalemate, except this one was much more intense. Senwahei's elegance and opulence did not mitigate her authority.

Sesshomaru stood tall staring at her. He raised his chin higher and pursed his lips. Senwahei crossed her arms tucking them into the sleeves of her robes and waited patiently. While Sesshomaru seemed harsh and stern in appearance, Senwahei looked composed and collected. Finally, Sesshomaru relaxed his shoulders and turned his head away in defeat.

"Good." Senwahei turned back to the mirror to let her ladies in waiting finish. "Sergeant Kilwin will show you around and give you your schedule. Listen to him. Listen to all of your instructors. Don't expect any of them to go easy on you. I will be keeping a watch."

This left more questions than answers. _What kind of classes? I will not be doing servant work_. _I am not some school girl who will follow your orders blindly. What could this Sergeant Kilwin know that I don't?_

"You're dismissed." Senwahei interrupted his train of thought.

He narrowed his eyes at her but swept out of the room back into the bland and cold hallway.

"Yokai." Came a voice from across the hall.

"Sesshomaru." He corrected him.

"I'm Sergeant Kilwin." His outfit gave that away. He wore the white and purple hakama and hanjaban like the others, except he wore armor over the top with gold markings on the shoulder to signify his rank. One stripe - Sergeant. "Follow me."

 _Damn all of these people giving ME orders._ He took in a deep breath and growled letting it out but followed. Just following people would be a lesson in and of itself for him.

"You need to change." Kilwin said as they walked through the halls. "You stink yokai."

"Sesshomaru."

Kilwin stopped outside of a bathroom. "You'll find everything you need inside."

As much as he wanted to argue, cleaning himself did sound pleasant right now. His eagerness to have standoffs with everyone today was showing through again, even though he had not won any of today's battles.

Kilwin watched as Sesshomaru just stood there. He was wasting time, yet it had to be done. "I got nothing else to do today." Kilwin leaned against the wall and pulled out a small knife to clean his nails.

Sesshomaru mumbled to himself as he breathed out and walked into the bathroom anyways. This washroom was much larger than the one near his room. Besides multiple toilets, there was a large pool of water, being fed by a projected waterfall. Sesshomaru looked around at everything this place offered. A stack of towels sat in the corner, soap rested in bamboo dishes around the pool. There was even more of the uniforms Sesshomaru was stockpiling in his doorway, stacked in cupboards along another wall.

He peeled off the clothes of his family and neatly folded them near the pool. Removing his mokomoko as well, circling it around his dirty garments before tying his hair in a chonmage. He did not have time to wash his hair, that would have to be done one night when the temple was sleeping. He envisioned the waterfall would make washing his hair actually pleasant instead of a chore.

Naked, with the chill of the air on his skin, he stepped into the pool expecting it to be cold, instead it was surprisingly warm. Without further hesitation, Sesshomaru dropped down in the water up to his neck, stroking his arm and neck. He could feel the oils and dead skin crusted to his body. After scraping his nails over his firm white shell, he inspected the grime he collected and sighed. He was filthy.

The soap was scented like the garden in Senwahei's room. Floral scents usually seemed contrite to him, but he sucked in the smell in a full breath. A thought crossed his mind that it was her scent, but something was missing. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was missing, though he knew this was incomplete. As he rested against the wall of the pool he scrubbed his body, contemplating his future here. So far today he had failed at getting his way, and he knew the day was only going to extend that failure.

He took that moment to decide he would not dwell on this failure; instead he could shift what he wanted. He already wanted to use this opportunity to better himself without having to hunt for it. However he did not want to be told how and when he would use this opportunity. That didn't seem to an option.

Rising out of the pool, speckles and glistening from the water, he toweled down his svelte frame before claiming one of the orderly sets of the temples uniform. Purple hakama on the bottom and a simple white hanjaban for his shirt. The fabric was cheap and stiff and he could tell it would make his skin itch. He would put his armor on over it, except without the extra layer of a kimono the armor would dig into his skin. Begrudgingly he left off his armor but put his mokomoko back over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked down at himself, trying to adjust the rough edges and stitch lines to keep from scratching his fresh skin. Design free, plain, and rigid it was a perfect amount of bland and boring. He would look like every other crony and slave.

 _Damn this whole place._


End file.
